far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Triangulum
Welcome to House Triangulum House Triangulum is one of The Houses Minor in the Rollplay: Far Verona Universe. The House’s homeworld is [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']],' located in [[Hex 0205|'Hex 0205]].' House Triangulum nobles mainly reside in orbit, on their research arcology [[Habitat One|'Habitat One]], though a small on-world population is maintained. House Triangulum is currently the only Noble House with Tech Level (TL) 5. House Triangulum has also declared a candidate for the Imperial throne. Motto "Working The Angles" reflects on the House continuous effort to understand the Universe from every possible perspective. House Triangulum Organization Feudal Anarchy There is no explicit hierarchy among the Families of House Triangulum. Implicitly, there is a meritocracy based on competence in their Discipline. The Pythagoras The position of [[Triangulum Culture#The Pythagoras|'Pythagoras']] is a voluntary service some experienced Triangulum nobles provide for the furthering of the Triangulum Families’ common interests. Their main role is resolving internal conflicts, deciding on how Imperial Law applies to innovation in technology and broadcasting a general stance of the House to outsiders. [[Triangulum Culture#The Pythagoras|'The Pythagoras']] are the reflection of the pragmatic nature of the members of House Triangulum. They only gather to make decisions concerning the entirety of the House, leaving the nobles in the governance of local plans and issues. A common sense of objectivity permits a certain kind of trust and understanding between all members of the House. Layered Technocracy Results Focused mainly on scientific progress, a usual Triangulum Noble is often not invested as some other Houses in building relationships with other Noble Families (or Houses) unless it is in line with the progress of his research. This often leaves them unaware of the greater political spectrum and deliberately ignorant of formal Imperial etiquette. They do not see the usefulness of titles and often use their Discipline for formal introductions, adding Lord/Liege/Lady if they care to avoid awkwardness from the other nobles. Competence Even though the laws of [[The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor|'The High Church']] are followed to the letter, when focused on work the Triangulum Nobles will rarely register someone’s social status if that person can deliver the skill and competence required. Accomplished commoners are often rewarded generously. [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] commoners serve many roles on the station-arcology, from maintenance technicians to research assistants working directly in Triangulum family laboratories, and have access to most of the technological commodities of the station. That being said, only two existing noble Triangulum Families are known to have commoner roots, and there’s no commoner yet that would hold ownership of any part of the [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] station. Subfactions For main article see [[Protractors of Lovelace|'Protractors of Lovelace']] The [[Protractors of Lovelace|'Protractors of Lovelace']] (a.k.a. Maltech club) are a rogue intelligence agency of House Triangulum which devolved into an illegal and secretive organization. The PoL are dedicated to advance the forbidden sciences and protection of scientists. They maintain a network of scientists and agents all over [[Acheron Rho|'Acheron Rho']]. Culture For main article, see [[Triangulum Culture|'Triangulum Culture']] Triangulum are curious, always seeking the objective truth and trying to understand the nature of everything we see. Triangulum are methodical, applying objective logic to the problems we meet and understanding that it is thoughts of the mind that make us alike. Triangulum are scientists, through observation and experiment we passionately study the physical and behavioural nature of the universe Triangulum are Families, cherishing the human bonds and understanding, that it’s emotions that make us different from one another. Triangulum are nobility, chosen amongst humankind to push humanity forward and improve the life of every human being. Triangulum live among the stars, searching for truth in deep space or sharing our knowledge with anyone willing to learn. Triangulum live on Lovelace, where our ancestors once lived, seeking the truth about their lost technology. Triangulum live above Lovelace, on [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']], examining, experimenting and building wonders. Family Marriage Marriage in House Triangulum is always a compromise between family and research. Most of Triangulum marriages are research agreements. Two nobles of the House Triangulum exchange more or less symbolic keys to their research, and vow to share all their knowledge, care for one another and raise their children in the spirit of [[Triangulum Culture#The Pythagoras|'The Pythagoras']]. It is a foolish but common assumption, among other Houses, that there is no emotion involved. Few people are as passionate about their research and the perspective of sharing it with someone then Triangulum researchers. Triangulum marriage is a secular agreement, and in no way precludes a Church marriage, the two are compatible and the ceremonies are often combined. Upbringing, Maturation, Old age and death It is expected that the Family will see to the education and upbringing of their children, so that by the age of 16 they are ready to pass the Maturation Exam - a test that can determine whether a young noble is ready to expand the field of his [[Triangulum Culture#Disciplines|'Discipline']]. The life of a Noble is meant to focus on bringing new knowledge and understanding of his chosen field to [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. Once a Nobles’ mind starts to fail him due to old age, he typically resigns from active research, moves into seclusion and leaves his successor to be the Head of his Family. In case of illness some Nobles decide to be cryopreserved and stored in his Family’s [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] cryo facilities. This is also a service often granted to outsiders. [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']] allows House Triangulum to extract the brain and spinal cord of their dead in hopes these can be examined, replicated or revived in a manner not contradicting [[The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor|'High Church']] dogma. Technology For main article see [[Triangulum Technology|'Triangulum Technology']] Science and technology go hand in hand in House Triangulum. Their discoveries are not as successful commercially as the [[The Trilliant Ring|'Trilliant Ring`s']], but on [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] some of the Trill’s most expensive luxuries are commodities available to commoners for free. Habitat One circling the orbit of Lovelace.]]It is common knowledge, that super-intelligent pets, localized gravity induction, microscopic forcefields, phasing walls, programmable matter and a multitude of robots of varying functions are a common theme among the citizens of [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']]. The arcology can also produce psitech-focused mechs, hosts a station wide Augmented Reality fields, ZeroG water parks and 3G wrestling matches, is defended by an army of remote controlled drones and a tractor beam array, can support multiple on-surface camps and has the largest vegetation dome on top that includes genetically modified crops, trees and fungi. Gossip Pirate’s tales have it, that each of the nobles on [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] wears an invisibility cloak and Boots of levitation, that the Triangulums use nanotechnology to gain superhuman strength and that the supply chain for the [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] camps and cities includes functioning teleportation pads. Places of Influence Living in the Empire Over half of the nobles of House Triangulum live across the entire sector, on various Space Stations or [[MCP|'Mobile Construction Platforms']]' (MCP’s') that are present in most of [[The Empire|'The Empire']] controlled systems. Some families own and oversee Triangulum Universities located on planets, moons or on the larger satellite facilities. There are hundreds Triangulum nobles in any Imperial metropolis, and dozens or more on an average [[MCP|'MCP']]. Conducting research is a family vocation, but all the facilities will be staffed with commoner scientists and support staff sworn to the House. Lovelace For main article see [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] The majestic arcology [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] in orbit of the planet [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] in the [[Pamita Cha|'Pamita Cha']] system ([[Hex 0205|'Hex 0205']]) is regarded as the home of House Triangulum. The planet below is a hazardous badland, eaten at by its natively corrosive atmosphere but remains a point of interest for Triangulum of various disciplines because of the ancient technology buried under its surface. While the small dome-camps on the surface serve as research bases examining and excavating the ruins of Triangulum's once glorious pre-scream cities, the majority of the house's population lives and works in orbit. The Lovelacian biosphere has undergone several major changes in relatively small time-spans due to the intervention of Triangulum scientist. Currently the modes of life on the planet consist mainly of microbial specimens, though this was not always the case. Most of the current lifeforms are also the result of samples of native and terran life, heavily modified by human meddling. A summary of these biospheric changes and its diversity can be found here:☀http://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Lovelacian_Life Among the hundreds of Triangulum science vessels, two pre-scream ruins also orbit the planet. The system also contains the Sian asteroid belt, and its space station, the Henry Moore, which is inhabited by an eccentric noble who wants to uncover the secrets of the planet nearby. Dark Secrets For main article see [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Lovelace#Supposed_Dark_secrets '''Dark Secrets']'' There’s also rumour about the nature of the secrets buried on the surface of [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']], stories of forbidden technology long lost and worshippers of ancient arts that are kept at bay for now, but can release a deadly menace should House Triangulum ever let their guard down. Triangulum Defence Military In times of peace, the House relies for protection on [[The Empire|'The Empire']] police and military, but each Family will also keep any defence systems and vehicles they see fit for the purpose. Some families that own a university in the middle of an imperial city will only hire campus security while a deep space station can have a small fleet of frigates and short-range defence systems in fear of a pirate raid. In these interesting times, many nobles increased their security measures. Security The populace of both [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] and the other stations circling on various [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] orbits pool their family resources, coordinated by [[Triangulum Culture#The Pythagoras|'The Pythagoras']], to form a functionally Triangulum led governing body for [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] and the surrounding space. The noble families in question cooperate to form a defence fleet and appoint an admiral to coordinate its operations and tactics. It is worth to mention, that while the fleet incorporated some of the unique and high-quality defences produced in-house, mass manufactured RC drones are the bulk of it. History 'Inception' House Triangulum was, like all other Houses, part of an expedition called Constellation. 'The' Golden Age In the Golden Age of [[The Empire|'The Empire']], There were seven orbital stations built over [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']]. [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] was the first one, but the newer ones were the jewels that made the House proud. There were also numerous surface cities on [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']], protected with powerful force fields from the corrosive atmosphere of the planet, they provided suitable conditions for work and living of Triangulum Families. 'The Scream' All of the cities on the surface were destroyed by [[The Scream|'The Scream']], and many of the great orbital arcologies fell to the surface. Those that did not fall remain derelict in orbit. Of the remaining orbital arcologies, only [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']] could be salvaged. Since it was the oldest arcology, built onto the hull of the original Colony ship itself, it relied on the least psitech in its infrastructure, and could alone be repaired in time. The remnants of the House took shelter there, and in time, made it their new home. 'Empire Returns' The technological advancements made since [[The Scream|'The Scream']] allowed the House to make first attempts at returning to the Surface of [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']]. Once [[House Vela|'House Vela']] rediscovered [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] and welcomed Triangulum back to [[The Empire|'The Empire']], it became obvious, that the technological gap between the House Triangulum and the rest of [[The Empire|'The Empire']] is staggering. Media facing FAQ The following is an FAQ that would be given to a PRISM reporter or other such person if one were to interview a media relations person working for House Triangulum. This shouldn't be considered the full truth of Triangulum's stances or practices. How do I Create a Triangulum NPC To create your own Triangulum character see [[Create a Triangulum Noble|'Create a Triangulum Noble']]. What titles are used? Triangulum is the naming syntax. Officially: Psychologist Triangulum Kel Ferun Informally: either Psychologist Kel or Triangulum Kel, your choice really. As for noble titles Lord/Lady/Liege, Elder, Grand, Pythagoras, and Atriarch are used. Atriarchs are the heads of their particular family and the title is gender neutral. Grand is a title of honour given to those recognized by the Pythagoras for their accomplishments. Elder is a particularly old Triangulum noble while Lord/Lady/Liege are the common titles each Triangulum noble is assumed to possess with Liege being gender neutral. Ok, but can I be a Duke or Prince? We don’t have a hierarchy, just diverse disciplines and a lot of autonomy. Any special greeting? 'May you and your family succeed in all endeavours.' on any occasion. 'Stay curious.' as a farewell. How would you describe the ideology behind House Triangulum? Objective logic, searching for truth, using it to improve every human life, caring for family and personal freedom, striving to develop as a human being. You choose the order. Why is family important? It’s what motivates most of us outside of the lab and makes us think subjectively and have differences. As a House, we don’t resent that, we embrace it. What does your motto mean? "Working The Angles" reflects on our continuous effort to understand the universe from all possible perspectives. What do Triangulum nobles do? Some Families own Universities, some work alone on personal projects, some take work orders and contracts. All of us do research. What work are you known for? The [[Synths|'synths']], uplifting animals, terraforming for [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E']], blueprinting for [[House Reticulum|'House Reticulum']] or [[House Fornax|'House Fornax']], supplying [[House Vela|'House Vela']] libraries, full body cryo and revive for terminally ill, pretech research on [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']], running schools in [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. What do you do to your dead? Same as everyone, a [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']] prepares them for the "After". Though the deceased's brain and spinal cord are stored in the Family vaults, in accordance with Triangulum custom. Where do you live? More than half of the House nobles live in [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] is uninhabitable, so only some live on the surface, but there are several million people living in orbit, in an arcology called [[Habitat One|'Habitat One']]. How does your government work? Families that live on [[Lovelace|'Lovelace']] make the rules on the homeworld. They own it, so it's their to govern, [[The Empire|'The Empire']] is the government, for the most part, they make all the big rules we follow. Most Triangulum likes following rules. There is no Emperox now. What rules do you follow? The families are free to pursue any research they deem fit under imperial law. If they break the imperial law, they answer to a [[House Crux|'House Crux']] tribunal. Other then that, it’s: follow objective logic for optimal decisions. What role do the Pythagoras play? [[Triangulum Culture#The Pythagoras|'The Pythagoras']] settles disputes and figures out our political stance. The Imperial law often does not mention or understand the things we are working with, so Pythagoras will interpret that into a stance we can follow. That’s always a safe bet - to follow what they say. But what is the stance as a House for the imperial election? ''' The sooner we get an Emperox, the better. Civil war is the worst possible outcome for everyone. As a result we have announced a candidate for the election. '''What is the House’s agenda? As long as the Imperial House does not interfere with our research, we will support [[The Empire|'The Empire']]. Which side are you on? We actually try not to take sides. Science should help every human. We will defend though. Do you see The Church in power? Certainly not. You can’t make religion the law. It’s not feasible. True, all laws lend some basic principles of morality from religion, but governing society is not what any religion should care about. What about synths? Your house created them. ' We did not produce [[Synths|'Synths]], House Cygnus with the assistance of most talented AI Triangulum Families did, and now they are all dead. Do commoners become Triangulum nobility? We are known to regularly embrace and reward accomplished commoners. We do not title them. Further Resources Googledoc with Emblems PDF Codex available here Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor Category:Noble Houses Category:House Triangulum